Many articles manufactured from plastics require periodic cleaning. Many conventional detergent compositions include chemicals that cause stress cracks in plastics. Stress cracks are the cracks that result when the plastic is exposed to chemicals (usually organic) that facilitate the release of the built-in stress (or frozen-in stress) in the plastics.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,815 to Man discloses a plasticware-compatible low-foaming rinse aid composition. The rinse aid composition includes an alkyl polyglycoside (APG) and a reverse polyoxyethylene-containing polyoxyalkylene block copolymer.